Molly finds Shadow's Secret
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: Molly finds a diary and reads it. She discovers that Shadow is the Ultimate Lifeform 50 years ago. Will her friendship with Shadow won't work out like Sam? She just have to try. ShadowxMolly Harper


One nice day, Molly is finish with her paper work. She got out of her office.

Molly: All finish with all that paper work.

Pluto showed up.

Molly: Hi Pluto.

She pets the yellow dog.

Molly: Hey.

Molly comes to the kitchen.

Molly: Hi Hinata.

Hinata: Molly, what a surprise.

Molly sniffs Hinata's cooking.

Molly: Mmmm. Delicous.

Molly walks though the halls. She realizes Shadow's door is open.

Molly: Huh?

She sees a book and picks it up.

Molly: It's a diary.

Molly reads the diary. "I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind. But then the military guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe. The colony was completely shut down, probably to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything. I had nothing more to live for... I went insane. All I could think about was to avenge her... somehow, someway. I got scared as I was no longer able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it all to end. Based on my original projections I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed it's mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release and awaken it, to the world. If you wish to fill the world with destruction "

Molly: Maria... Hmm...

She continues to read on. "I have uncovered a most interesting specimen from the warehouse. I believe it to be some sort of puppet or robot made by an ancient people. At first, I didn't think anything of it, but when I was experimenting on "Chaos Emeralds," it began to move. This suggests the possibility that even the ancient civilizations could harness the power of the "Chaos Emeralds." When I was researching various papers related to the "Chaos Emeralds" and this robot, I discovered that there was a possibility that this robot was something incredible. I don't want to get ahead of myself, but this robot may be the cause of the destruction of the Fourth Great Civilization. I'm not sure I believe it just yet, though. I am no longer able to ignore the possibility that this robot did in fact destroy the Fourth Great Civilization. I have discovered a stone tablet that explains as much. According to the tablet, "When the figure falls from the heavens, and the Stone of the Gods is joined, all that exists will become one again." Though it is difficult to believe, this robot has been watching my movements, and mimicking all that I do. I was amazed by my scans of this being. Surprisingly, reams and reams of data scrolled and caused my most powerful computer to crash. More intriguing was that the data was all about melee combat and weapons of that age. Eventually, if this being is ever restored to its former state, it will put all that data to use, and recreate all the weaponry and combat abilities that it once had And that's not all. If my guesses are correct, it will also have the ability to absorb modern weaponry as well. What have I done? I have uncovered a horrible weapon I now understand why this being was named "Gizoid". In the ancient tongue, it means "everything." According to the stone tablet, if the Gizoid establishes a "Link" with someone, the Gizoid will swear loyalty to that person. Perhaps it still lacks "Chaos Emerald" energy, but it has been saying the word "Link" to me in broken tones. It went on to explain: "Show me your true strength, and I shall obey. I am all things, and all shall belong to me." So, as it suggested, I brought before it my collection of model guns, and fired them all. Then, suddenly, it said, "I shall follow your every command, and never leave your side." And since then, it refuses to listen to anyone but me. While it still is a fearsome weapon of destruction, while it remains under my control, at least it won't be used for evil. However, if someone with evil intention ever forms a "Link" with the Gizoid I don't even want to think about what will happen. I must research how one can re-establish a "Link" with the Gizoid The upper echelon is going crazy. Perhaps, they aim to freeze Project "Shadow". Soon, the ultimate life form, "Shadow" will be completed The application to my granddaughter is also imminent. I cannot just let them stop my study at this point. Because I am the only one who can save my granddaughter's life. The higher ups are threatening to shut down this research facility. I had no choice but to hand them the Gizoid to buy more time for my research. I tried to be careful and commanded it to never absorb any dangerous technologies. However, I have heard that other researchers have been making the Gizoid absorb weapons. Apparently, the way to cause the Gizoid to form a new "Link" is to show it power that surpasses that of its former master. While this poses immense danger, I cannot risk losing Maria. My worst fears have come true. The Gizoid has absorbed enough weaponry and technology that it has started to go out of control. The resulting rampage resulted in the destruction of most of the "Ark." I have deciphered the rest of the stone tablet. It says, "When the Gizoid had learned all that it could, it became a god of wrath, and all was destroyed." The researchers somehow managed to subdue the Gizoid and sealed it away. Luckily, it only had one "Chaos Emerald" installed. If it were to have all 7 Emeralds installed, it might destroy the whole planet. The Gizoid is too much of a liability. I tried destroying its core, but nothing I did worked. I understand too little of the technology that built him. My best hope is to try and reprogram its AI into a free-willed, emotions-based AI I have heard there was an accident at the research facility. Everything Everything is gone. My own Maria's name was among the list of casualties. My beloved granddaughter They tell me her parting words were, "Bring hope to humanity." I have decided that the keyword to activate the Gizoid's free-willed emotions-based AI program will be those very words. "Bring hope to humanity." My poor, poor Maria A heritage of the past I dug out, "Gizoid" And the ultimate life form I created by my own hands, Shadow I equipped both weapons with "heart." If all powers are not what is to be obtained for oneself, but what is to be born from hearts that yearn for someone, I believe all conflicts should cease to exist. Please If there is anyone listening to my prayers Bring hope to humanity."

Molly: That is terrible. Wait, does this mean...

Molly reads the final pages. "Revenge, that is all that matters to me now. When I began my research, I only wanted to do good. That's why I worked to make the ultimate creature. But the leaders of the project worried that I'd used it to take over the world. So they seized my lab on Space Colony Ark, then they took Maria from me, and my life took on a new purpose. Insted of helping people I would get revenge on them. Night and day I've planned, so long after I am gone, my revenge will be complete. I've done it! My greatest design is now complete! The ultimate creature, Shadow. My enimes think they have defeated me. But Shadow will carry out my orders without question. Now it sleeps, but one day it will be reawaked! Shadow, will bring total destruction!" Molly drops the book.

Molly: Shadow is the Ultimate Life Form? Oh, my god...

The next morning. Molly is doing paper work. Gumball and Darwin saw this.

Gumball: Dude. I think there's something wrong with Molly.

Darwin: What makes you say that?

Gumball: She hasn't told on everyone all day.

Pluto isn't being petted and Hinata is waiting for Molly to smell her food.

Darwin: That is weird.

Molly is not happy. She is upset.

Molly: How on earth am I supposed to tell Shadow about this? Well, I'm just going to tell him.

Molly goes to find Shadow. Shadow is at the river. Molly walks up to him.

Shadow: What do you want?

Molly: Um... How's your training?

Shadow: Fine.

Molly: And... uh... Bye!

She leaves. Shadow was confussed.

Molly is in her room.

Molly: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Maybe tomorrow I'll him.

Molly trieds to tell Shadow about his secret for 2 weeks, but she freaks out. At the training room. Molly went up to him.

Shadow: Now what?

Molly: Uh... I was about to tell you in 2 weeks.

Shadow: About what?

Molly: Uh...

Shadow: If it's about those nightmares you keep having, then I am going to be pissed.

Molly: Maybe this was a bad idea.

Shadow: Tell me!

Molly: Okay! Okay! I found out your secret.

Shadow: What secret?

Molly: That you were the Ultimate Life Form.

Shadow: How did you know?

Molly: I read the proffesor's diary in your room.

Shadow: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT!

Shadow leaves.

Molly: Well, that went great.

The next morning, Molly went to King Mickey's throne.

Molly: Mickey, is it okay if I spend the night at my grandparents house.

KM: Why?

Molly: I found out Shadow's secret and things aren't working out for me and Shadow, so I decided to spend the night at Grandma Muriel and Grandpa Eustace's place.

KM: Welp, okay. If you say so.

Molly packs her stuff and went to Nowhere, Kansas. She knocks on the door. Muriel opens the door.

Muriel: Why, hello, Molly. It's so nice to see you.

Molly: Hello Grandma Muriel.

Molly comes in.

Muriel: Eustace, Molly is here.

Eustace: Big Deal. Tell her to sleep in the attic.

5 weeks, Molly keeps spening the night at her grandparents, she does the paper, she didn't see Shadow on her way. This night, Muriel and Eustace are asleep. Molly is in the attic and she started to have some bad dreams.

In Molly's Nightmare

Molly: It's good that you're here. You shouldn't be alone right now.

Peter: Yeah, you know, I surprised I'm here at all. Uh... Still alve, I mean. I'm next to go, right? It's me and then you, isn't it? Anyways, uh, I was up all last night, you know...thinking about if I could really do it.

Molly: Do what?

Peter: Take someone else's life. If I could actually kill some stranger, replace their life with my own. And I thought about it. And I convinced myself that...yeah, I could. So I went on a walk. You knowm nowhere in particular...but every coulpe of minutes, an opportunity would just present itself. And then I saw Jane, Katie's 2nd best friend. Heh. Like clockwise. I could just grab Jane and pull her into an alley. Or shove Jane off a curb into traffic. You know? It'd be real easy.

Sam: Peter, what did you do? Did you kill Jane?

Peter: No, I didn't. I couldn't. She's 13. I realized that...I couldn't kill Jane who didn't deserve to die. And I thought about Candice, and I thought, "Wait a minute. Candice didn't deserve to die. Olivia didn't. Dennis didn't. I don't." Do I?

Molly: No, of course you don't.

Peter: Well...none of us deserve to die, then why is it...that you deserve to live, Molly? You said it yourself...you don't.

Peter pulls out a gun. Sam and Molly are freaked out. He shoots, but Sam flips the table to protect Molly. They escape from Peter. Peter chases them.

Sam and Molly went in the kitchen.

Sam: Hide and I'll distract him. When you can, go.

Molly hides.

Peter: Not done yet, Sam.

Sam raises his hands.

Peter: Where are they?

Sam didn't say anything.

Peter: Where are they?

Sam: I'm not gonna let you hurt them, Peter. You're gonna have to kill me first.

Peter: Well, that doesn't do me any good. Heh, heh. Death's after you too.

Sam: This is crazy, Peter. Don't do this. Just think for a minute, all right? You are not a killer.

Peter: I don't wanna kill anybody, Sam. I just have to follow the orders Eradicus gave me.

Peter shoots, but Sam dodges.

Peter: I don't wanna die yet either.

Peter hits Sam with his gun, knocking out Sam. A knife fell, but it didn't stab Sam.

Peter: Heh. It's not your time yet.

Peter turns on the stove.

Peter: Don't worry, Molly...I didn't kill him.

Molly gasps as she covers her mouth.

Peter: But I didn't need to, Molly...because Death is gonna do that for me. Doesn't mean I can't help it.

Molly pulls out a knife so she can stab Peter. Footsteps came closer. Molly came out of her hiding spot, but it wasn't Peter, it was Agent Blocks.

Blocks: Are you okay? What's going on?

Molly: It's Peter. He has a gun.

Suddnely, Peter shoots Blocks 3 times in the back. He dies and falls infront of a scared Molly.

Molly: Oh, my God. You killed him.

The lights flickered.

Molly: Peter, just go. You have Blocks's life, you're safe now. Please.

Peter: I'm sorry, Molly. I have to follow what Eradicus saids. I want to save you, but you just witnessed the murder of a federal agent. And I'm not gonna spend the life I just earned in prison.

Molly runs as Peter shoots the gun. Peter chases Molly, but Sam, who just woke up, attacks him. Sam hits Peter with a frying pan sending the gun on the stove. Sam and Peter fight, Sam is knocked out again. Peter gets up, but Molly attacks him. Peter hits Molly and grabs her throat. He throws her to the floor. Molly steps away from Peter in fear.

Peter: Tell Candice I love her.

Molly: Peter.

Peter stabs Molly. Her nightmare ends. Molly goes down stairs and gets a drink. The next morning, Muriel is making breakfast.

Muriel: Molly, dear, what's wrong?

Molly: I just had a bad dream.

Eustace: Let me guess, the stupid man killing you.

Molly: Yeah.

Muriel: What's bothering you, dear?

Molly: Well, 7 weeks later, I found a diary and my friend is the Ultimate Life Form and he got mad at me.

Muriel: Did you apoligieze?

Molly: No. I haven't seen him for 5... weeks...

Molly notices that Shadow went to New York and he was going to the broken North Bay Bridge.

Molly: Oh, my god! Shadow will get killed if he falls off the North Bay Bridge! I have to find Shadow before he gets hurt!

Eustace: Blah blah blah!

BLAM, Muriel hits Eustace with a rolling pin.

Eustace: Ow! What did I do?

Muriel: Molly, go back to New York. Find Shadow. Save him.

Molly: Thanks, Grandma.

Molly leaves Nowhere, Kansas and goes to New York. She walks up to the broken North Bay Bridge.

Molly: Shadow! Where are you?

Suddenly, someone in a black robe pushes Molly off the bridge. She grabs the rail very tight.

Molly: HELP! Help me!

Molly can't hold on so tight. She lets go, but someone grabs her hand. It was Shadow. He pulls her up.

Molly: Shadow. You saved me. Thanks.

Shadow: Your welcome.

Shadow and Molly are walking back to headquarters.

Molly: Shadow, I am so sorry that I found out your secret. I bet you're going to hate me forever.

Shadow: No. I'm the one who's sorry. I should of keep the book in a better place.

Molly: I'm so...

Shadow looks at Molly.

Molly begin to sob.

Molly: Sorry...

She hugs Shadow.

Shadow: Be careful next time.

Shadow wents in the headquarters. Molly was about to, but she smells smoke. The smoke came from the bushes. She went to the bushes and sees a burned body.

Molly: Sam!

Molly picks up a stick and cuts the burned hand, letting the body out. She puts the blood in a plaste cup. She went into the headquarters and use the machine, where she was first created as a hedgehog. The machine was done, but Sam didn't come out of the machine, a blue and brown hedgehog did.

?: Ugh... Where am I?

Molly: You're not Sam.

Molly looks at the brown and blue hedgehog.

Molly: Who are you?

?: I don't know.

The End. 


End file.
